Our walk together
by magical.fanfiction
Summary: Natsu and Lucy end up going on a walk together, but them it starts raining. Then they end up at Natsu's house, and how will they handle that. And then, someone gets sick, what happens now? nalu One shot, Nalu fluff.
**Hello there! This is another cute little nalu one shot and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **Summery: Natsu and Lucy end up going on a walk together, but them it starts raining. Then they end up at Natsu's house, and how will they handle that. And then, someone gets sick, what happens now?**

* * *

 **our walk together**

I've always loved taking long walks by myself every once in awhile. It's conforming to me. Like if I'm stressed, or have writer's block, or I just need a little escape from reality I can just take a walk. I usually just walk around the town and think about the things going on in my head. And with all the really nice people in the town I always get polite greetings and I get to talk with some of the people there.

And since it's late spring the weather is perfect for it. It not too cold, so I'm not freezing, and it's not too hot, so I'm not dying in the heat. Although, it was very hot today, but the clouds in the sky made it feel cooler.

I got plenty of good afternoons from the nice people in the town as I walked around. I even stopped to talk with some of the people. And as I was walking down the street, I was walking along the edge of the water and some people called at me to be careful.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." I reassured them.I knew enough the be careful when walking along the edge. And it would suck to get all my cloths wet. Although, as I was walking I was in deep thought and I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping. And suddenly I tripped over something. But as I was about to fall into the water, a pair of strong arms caught me.

When I looked up to see who it was I saw beautiful eyes looking down upon me. And then I saw the spiky pink hair.

"Natsu…?" I said. And he smirked.

"You gotta be more careful there, Lucy" he said. "You could have fallen in the water." He laughed slightly.

I was getting up and brushing out my outfit from the almost fall.

"I was being careful." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Not careful enough." He said, then looked at me. "What were you doing,anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just going on a walk."

"Well, come on then." He said reaching his arms towards me

"What?"

"We're going to finish your walk." He said with a grin and grabbed my and we kept walking.

"Wh-what?" I asked, but we already started walking down the sidewalk. We walked for a little bit in silence and then he started to start up conversation. "Why were you going on a walk?"

"Oh, I do that sometimes." I said. "It's relaxing for me. I usually just walk around the town or something and just think."

"What do you think about?"

"Anything, really. Sometimes I don't really think about anything. It's just nice to get outside every once in awhile."

"Yeah." He agreed. "And it's fairly nice today."

"Yeah, but it's a little cloudy but other than that it's great." I said. "So, what were you doing in town?"

"I was about to go to the guild." He said. "But I got side tracked. And good thing I did, because or else you would have fallen in the water." He started laughing.

"That's not funny!" I said.

"I would have been! You would have gotten all wet and it would have been hilarious" He was laughing a lot now.

"No it would not have been!" I tried to defend myself.

"It's just good I was there then, wasn't it." He stated.

"I would have been fine."

"Just say thank you." He laughed.

"I don't need your help." I said pointing at him. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh just say thank you and move on." He sighed.

"I don't need to thank you for anything."

"I saved you! You would have fallen in the lake." We were basically yelling at each other at this point, and probably getting strange stares from the people around us, but we didn't care. "Fine, next time I'll just let you fall in the water."

"Fine!" We paused for a moment, and then he grabbed me and pulled me close to the edge of the water. "What? What are you doing?"

"Maybe I should just let you fall in?" He said, playfully teasing me.

"No! Natsu stop" I laughed, he was now ticking me, trying to make me fall in.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes! Haha! No, Natsu! Stop!"

"Admit it. Say that I saved you, and say thank you."

"What?" and then he began to tickle me more.

"No! Just let me go! Natsu!"

"Say it!" He laughed. He began tickling me even more. And I was so close to the end he that if I went any farther back, I'd fall right in.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" I said.

"Say it." He looked way too happy about this.

"Fine." I pouted. "Thank you for saving me…" I whispered softly, not looking at him.

"What? I don't think I heard you." I pushed him away.

"Yes you did! You totally heard me!"

"I don't think I did, I'm going to need you to say it again."

"I'm going to kill you, Dragneel!" I yelled as I chased after him.

"Come and catch me then!"

I must admit, that he was a really fast runner. And I know that he was even probably going purposely slower to give me a chance. But we just ran all the way through the town, me yelling, and racing behind him, and him laughing and grinning. Somehow, we managed to go into the woods, and we have no idea where we were. I stopped running for a moment, trying to catch my breathe. My hands were on my knees, and I was trying to get my breathing back to normal.

When I looked back up, I couldn't see Natsu at all.

"Natsu." I said. But no one answered. "Natsu!" I said louder. Now not only was I lost, but was alone to. Great. And I had no idea how I was going to get back home. I don't even know where I am. That stupid Natsu.

And then I started hearing noises around me. It sounded like footsteps, but I wasn't sure. "Natsu… Is that you?" I said, but rather quietly. "This isn't funny, Natsu. If it's you, come out." Who was it? Was something even there? I was probably just scaring myself. But then I heard rustling on the bushes next to me. And being as curious as I am, I slowly walked over to the bushes. And whatever was there kept making the rustling noise.

"Hello…" I said quietly, and reached out to the bushes. "Is someone the-" and then something jumped out at me.

"AHHHH!" I yelled as I was thrown to the floor, the thing on top of me. And then whatever was on top of me started laughing. I laugh I knew all too well.

"Natsu…"

"That was so funny!" Yep, that was definitely Natsu's voice.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I pushed him off. "That was mean!"

"It was funny! Did you see the way you yelled." He was dying of laughter at this point.

"Not funny!" I said as I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said.

"That's what you get!"

And as we were sitting on the floor, we started to feel raindrops fall from the sky.

"It's starting to rain." He said sadly.

"Yeah, we should try and find out way back." I said. "Where even are we?"

"The woods."

"Obviously. But where in the woods."

"I know where we are." He said. "My house isn't that far from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"O-okay?" And I started to follow him to his house. And on our way, we started talking about random things, trying to get indoors before it starts to really rain.

But of course, we only lasted a few minutes before it started pouring. We both out our hands over our heads, trying to find anyway to get less wet from the rain, but with no luck. Finally, we made it to Natsu's house, and he opened to door and we ran in.

He grabbed us some towels because we were completely soaked. When we walked in, I took a look around and to my surprise, it wasn't as much as a mess and she thought. It was actually a fairly nice house.

"Here you go." He said, handing me a towel.

"Thanks." I said, trying to dry myself. And then I heard Natsu slightly laughing next to me."What?" I asked

"It's just funny. I guess you didn't even have to fall into the river earlier, you got soaked anyway."

"Hey!" I said and hit him with the towel. "But I guess that's right." And I laughed along with him.

He looked out his window, and said, "you should probably stay here tonight, it doesn't look like it's stopping anything soon."

"I'm sure it'll be fine-" and then it started to thunder and lighting. "Actually, you're probably right."

"I'll be right back." He said, and walked into a different room.

When he left, I tried my best to dry myself, but it didn't help too much. I was still soaked. And I didn't want to sit on any of his furniture, because I didn't want to get it all wet. So I was just standing in the middle of his house, completely soaked. This really sucks.

Then Natsu came back into the living room, and he seemed to be wearing a new pair of dry cloths. I guess it is his house and he's got to have more than just one pair of cloths. "Here you go." He said, and passed me to what seemed to be a shirt and pants. "They are probably going to be big, but it's better than nothing."

"What's this?" I asked.

"Some dry cloths." He responded. "I can't leave you in your wet clothes, you could catch a cold."

"Thank you."

"No problem, you can go in that room to change. He pointed to the room he just walked out. I nodded and walked in.

The room had a bed, and I guessed it was his bedroom given all the bedroom type furniture in it. I didn't take notice to all the things in his room because I was too focused on getting out of my wet cloths.

He was right about the clothes being too big. But it was better than nothing. He just have me a simple gray t-shirt, and some black pants. I know I looked ridiculous wearing it, but they were warm and dry, and that's all I cared about. My hair. was also still wet, so I decided to use my hair tie and tie it back into a messy bun. After I was done, I walked back to the living room to where I saw Natsu on the couch. He was wearing simple clothes as well, and I couldn't help but notice how his wet hair still dripped from the rain. And how I couldn't keep my eyes of of him for a second.

"Uh, thanks for the cloths."

He looked to me, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was blushing. But it was probably him just catching a cold from the rain.

He cleared his throat. "No problem."

I went over, and sat next to him. "When do you think the rain will stop?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's raining pretty hard. But either way, it'll be safer if you start here for the night."

"Thanks, by the way." I said. "Oh, and where's happy."

"He was out with Wendy and Carla earlier, they were at the guild. He probably went with them."

"Probably." I agreed. "It's cute how he always wants to give her a fish."

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. "So, what do you want to do now? Looks like we have the rest of the night."

Before I could answer, another strike of lightning hit, and then the lights blasted off.

"Well, looks like we don't have any power." I said, and I could barely see anything. "Natsu?" I asked.

"I'm over here." He said, but he sounded farther away.

"Where are you?"

"Give me a sec." He said, and then in a few moments the room filled with light. Natsu was able to go over to the fireplace and light it. "Now we have light." He said.

"I guess we do." I laughed.

"So what are we going to do now." I said, and looked over to him, who seemed to be thinking.

"What about… This!" He said as he leaped at me and once again started to tickle me, once again.

"No! Natsu-haha- no stop!" I said. Why does he keep doing this?!

"But this is fun!" He said.

"Haha- no! Ha, no it's not!" I tried to talk, but my laughing kept getting in my way.

He was now basically on top of me, and he was still ticking me, but stopped and he was now looking down at me. My eyes were locked on his, and I couldn't seem to look away.

He stopped tickling me, his hands on my waist, and we were just looking at each other.

For a second, it looked like it was going to lean in. And for a moment, I was leaning in too.

"Acho." I sneezed, and pushed Natsu off the couch.

"Ow." He said on the floor. He looked up to me and said. "Are you sick?"

"Sick? No way! I'm not s-Achoo!"

"You totally are." He came up to me and placed his hand on my head, "you getting a fever too."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! It's probably because we were in the rain too long"

"Then why aren't you sick?"

"I don't know." He said.

I sneezed again, and then I started to notice how cold it was in the room because of the power going off.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little, but it's fine."

"Wait here." And then he left for a moment but quickly came back with some blankets. "Here you go." And he wrapped the blacker around me.

"What are you doing."

"Well you're sick, so obviously I need to take care of you."

My checks got warm, but that was probably just from the fever.

"Natsu, it's fine, I'll be-Acho! Ugh." I groaned.

Natsu laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your checks are all red." He said. "It's kinda cute." He said and then walked away to go get something.

Cute? He thinks I'm cute? And he thinks I'm cute when I'm sick? It's his fault for making me sick, anyway.

He came back with a bowl and handed it to me. "It's chicken noodle soup. I heated it up with my fire, so be careful because it might be hot."

"Thanks." I said, and stated to have the soup.

We sat there for a while, and Natsu even got himself a bowl, and we just sat in comfortable silence. And we just listened to the rain poring outsides

"It's still raining." He said.

"Yeah. Stupid rain."

He Laughed, "you're just mad because you got sick."

"You'd be upset too if you got sick. And I still can't believe that I got sick and you didn't."

He didn't respond but just smiled and pulled the covers closer to him. And even I could tell that he was getting cold.

"It's getting cold in here."

"Yeah, it is." He said.

"You're going to get sick too."

"And you're just going to get sicker."

There was silence, and then something came over me. It must have been the fever. Because I got up off the couch and went over to Natsu.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but I didn't respond. But instead I pulled the covers off of him, and I snuggled up against him. It must have been the fever, and I was cold, that's all.

He froze for a second, and I was worried that he was going to say something. But instead he snuggled himself into a comfortable position and pulled the covers over us.

My head was on his chest, and my legs were in between his, and he put his arms over my back. And it must have been fever because my checks were getting warmer.

And out breaths started even out and we just later against each other listening to our breaths. And soon enough, I was fast asleep listening to the bump-bump of his rhythmic heart beat.

"Good night, Luce." Was the last thing I heard before I fell fast asleep.

When I woke up I was still on top of Natsu, and he seemed to still be asleep. And I could hear his heart, and his breathe, and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful that was. After a while of me just laying there, I decided that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep and I got up careful, and try not to wake him up. I succeeded in getting up, and I took a mine to look at his sleeping face. And I had to admit, he looked really cute.

I got up, and I also realized that I didn't feel sick anymore. So that was a good thing. And I walked over to the window, and I also saw that it wasn't raining anymore. And it actually looked to be a really nice day.

When I turned back around, I saw Natsu sitting up in the couch, staring at me."

"Natsu. Your up."

"Oh uh, yeah." He put his hand through his hair, and his voice sounded embarrassed. What was he thinking about? "It looks like you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I am." I said as I walked over to him, and sat next to him on the couch. "Thank you for taking care of me." I said.

"Oh, your welcome." He said, and I saw that he was still staring at me.

"What are you staring at me for?"

He paused, and his cheeks got flushed. "It's just… You looked good in my cloths." He whispered, and my cheeks got hot again. Oh no, am I getting sick again?

"Huh? Oh, um thanks." I barely managed to get out. We both locked away, and when we looked back at the same time, our faces were just centimeters apart. And we were once again looking in each other's eyes.

"It stopped raining." He whispered softly, not looking away.

"Yeah." Was all I said back.

We both began to lean in. Oh my god, I'm going to kiss him. I'm going to kiss Natsu. What's happening? What am I doing? Why aren't u stopping. Why isn't he stopping. What's going o-

"Acho!" Someone sneezed, and this time it wasn't me, but Natsu. And I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You got sick!" I said.

"I did n- acho!" He sneezed again and slouched down.

I smiled and laughed again. "Now you're the one that's sick."

"Yeah, well you're the one that probably got me sick."

"What?" Although I knew he was probably right.

"Yeah you were sick and you got me sick" then he sneezed again.

I got up and wrapped a blanket around him and said, "I guess I'll go get the soup."

"What are you doing"

"Well, now it's time for me to make you better." I said.

"I don't need your help."

I sighed. Then I looked at him, and he looked at me. Then I leaned over and kissed him in the check.

"Shut up, sick boy. You need to get better." And now I couldn't tell if it was the fever or not, but he blushed.

And then for the rest of the day, I took care of him, just like he took care of me. And that's how it'll always be. We'll always take care of each other. Forever.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that's my story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
